marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: The Animated Series Season 1 1
Captain America and Bucky is the first episode of Captain America: The Animated Series. Captain America is reluctant to receive a new sidekick against Colonel Phillips' orders. Plot HYDRA Agent 1: OK, if we do this fast enough we can escape without the Captain even realizing. [The soldier had been picking up stolen weaponry and was going to give it to Skull with the help of 5 other HYDRA Agents. He was wearing a black HYDRA costume and a gun that disintegrates targets on impact] HYDRA Agent 2: Look with these guns of ours, the Captain won’t lay a- [Before the Agent could finish he was hit by a triangular shield that had the American Flag colors with white stars and stripes on it] HYDRA Agent 3: Where’d that come from? HYDRA Agent 4: He’s here. HYDRA Agent 5: [A grenade was placed in front of him and it blew up knocking him back] HYDRA Agent 6: Come out Captain! I hope you’re not afraid of- [Quicker than he could see, that same shield that hit HYDRA Agent 2 hit him as well] HYDRA Agent 1: [He was pulled into the bushes] HYDRA Agent 4: [Shivering in fear, he threw a grenade at the bushes, but the grenade was tossed back at him. He threw it again, but nothing happened. There was a explosion heard and a body fell. Looking, he saw that HYDRA Agent 1 was the one who got hit with the grenade. Without hesitating, he put his hands up in the air, and had said……] OK! OK! I surrender! HYDRA Agent 3: What are you doing?! Captain America: [He came stood upon a hill/cliff like platform/surface. With his Star Spangled suit, his shield, his mask with wings on the top, and his holsters, he stood proudly] You made the right decision son. HYDRA Agent 3: You Idiot! [He fired his gun, but Captain America was gone. He then was punched by Captain America and knocked out.] HYDRA Agent 4: I already said I surrender. [The agent had a grenade in his hand, but it behind his back, as the lock was already pulled, and yelled out] HAIL HYDRA! [He put the grenade in front of him and Cap as it blew up] Captain America: [He was able to put his Shield up, but he was still knocked down by the impact] Wow, have to give it to him, wasn’t expecting that. [Cap got on his motorcycle, and he had ridden it back to base] [Intro theme plays] Peggy Carter: Hello Captain. How’d the mission go. Captain America: It went good. Peggy Carter: What happened? Captain America: What do you mean? Peggy Carter: You have that look in your eyes. Captain America: A HYDRA agent tricked me. He said he surrendered but he committed suicide by blowing himself up with a grenade. He was trying to kill me as well. James Barnes: [He ran to the base and saw Captain America] Hi Cap! Wow! I mean I’m such a big fan! Captain America: [Cap still maintained a secret identity so that HYDRA couldn’t get close to the people he loved the most] Hey kid what’s your name? James Barnes: James Buchanan Barnes! I’m just so excited to meet you. Peggy Carter: How’d you even get her- James Barnes: I may or may not have followed his motorcycle tracks. Col. Phillips: Good job today Captain. So how’s about we-...wait why the heck is there a kid here? James Barnes: I’m James Buchanan Barnes! Captain America’s biggest fan! Col. Phillips: Kid, how old are you? James Barnes: I’m 14. Col. Phillips: Fourteen?! You do know that kids under 18 can’t be here right? Captain America: Come on, Phillips. Why not? Let’s just give the kid a tour. [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base] Arnim Zola: Sir I-I-I-I [Said Zola stuttering] finished the design for your new grenades that are powered by the Tesseract. I also have new heavy duty suits for the HYDRA Agents. They’re black and they have flamethrowers and….. Red Skull: Thank you, but that’ll be enough Zola. I want to be surprised. Especially since our mission failed! [Yelled Red Skull banging his fist on his desk breaking it] Zola: [He jumped in fear hearing the crash] HYDRA Agent: [He ran in hearing the crash] Sir are you ok? I heard a- Red Skull: [Skull raised his gun and without looking shot the soldier] Zola: [Zola had a look of terror on his face] I’ll start the designs for the suits. Red Skull: Go on and do that Zola. I will find those HYDRA Agents out on the battlefield and teach them a little “lesson”. [Back at Cap’s headquarters] Captain America: And this James, is where I train, fight, lift weights, and other things. You see at a young age I would learn 5 different fighting skills with a teacher every year. I was very small. It wasn’t until I got the serum that I became bigger. Till this day, I still train to become a better fighter. James: There’s this one guy I met. I think his name was Steve. He was so short and skinny. Well I need to get to the orphanage. Captain America: Orphanage? James: Yeah I go to the one down at Brooklyn. Captain America: [He had a surprised and horrified look on his face] James: [He ran to get to the orphanage and yelled waving,] Bye Cap! Peggy Carter: Steve what’s wrong? Captain America: My parents died when I was a kid. I was sent to the only orphanage that was in Brooklyn. I was tortured there. It wasn’t until I met Nick that I felt safe. I couldn’t really fight back because of my size. And Self Defense was well known so almost every kid took it. Peggy Carter: Wow Steve. That’s bad. Captain America: Yeah. I might head over there and ask the teacher if I could teach the kids a thing or two about bullying Peggy Carter: Steve….. Captain America: [He had a smirk on his face] Come on Peggy! I’m the star spangled man with a plan! [He got on his motorcycle and drove to the orphanage where Bucky stays at. When he arrived, because of his enhanced senses, he heard a little about what was going on. He heard the kids teasing James. Steve waited for the kids to leave so he could ask caretaker to the kids a lesson about bullying. He drove back to base.] Peggy Carter: So what’d she say? Captain America: She said yes. She was actually very happy about it. Apparently the larger kids even intimidate her. [The next day, Cap got on his motorcycle and rode to the orphanage. The kids were astonished to see him] Kid #1: Hey that’s Captain America! Kid #2: No way! Kids: [They were all talking over each other] Captain America: [He walked in the orphanage room as he smiled at kids and shook their hands.] Hello children. I’m sure you all know who I am. And I’m sure you know who this kid named James is. Bully #1: That little squirt?! [He said laughing. Some of his friends snickered as well] Captain America: Where is he? Bully #2: Apparently he was “sick.” Captain America: Well believe it or not, I was smaller than he was, and skinnier, and I was 17. Would you bullies bully me? Because that kid, is someone I befriended the other day. So, anyone who messes with him, has to talk to me first. So do you guys want to talk? Bullies: [They shook their heads quickly] Captain America: I used to go to this orphanage as well. I was bullied too. So I’d recommend you wouldn’t bully him, because when he grows up and becomes successful, he might not be as nice as I am. Good talk. Children: BYE CAPTAIN AMERICA! Captain America: Bye kids. [Cap soon walked out and drove back to base.] Col. Phillips: Good job today agents. Captain America: Colonel, why didn’t you tell me there was a mission? I would’ve gladly done it. Col. Phillips: Didn’t want to interrupt your orphanage thing. Meet our latest recruit. Rookie: Hi Cap. Captain America: Phillips. What is this? Col Phillips: Meet your new sidekick. Captain America: Side- Side- What?! Rookie: [He waved] Army general: Captain! Captain America and Phillips: Yes? Army general: Your Colonel sir. We’re getting word that the Red Skull is at the same place the HYDRA Agents were. Captain America: Skull’s too dangerous, I’m doing this alone. Peggy Carter: Captain, you said it yourself, he’s dangerous! Captain America: He ordered someone to kill Erskine! Peggy Carter: Your life is more important than revenge Captain America: He gave his life for me Peggy! I have a chance at taking him down. [He got on his motorcycle and drive away] Peggy Carter: Capt- [She started to walk forward but Colonel Phillips put his hand in front of her] Colonel what are you- Col. Phillips: No he has to learn this himself. If he says he’s got it. Then he’s got it. Peggy Carter: But he could be killed! Col. Phillips: That serum gives him a healing factor. He needs to know that he can’t fight this alone. Captain America: [He arrived where Skull was with his triangular shield.] Skull! Come out. Heavy HYDRA Agent #1: [He shot his flames at Cap] Captain America: [He ducked avoiding the blast] Wow that’s new. [Another wave was fired. He blocked it with his shield, but realized his shield wasn’t durable enough. He kicked the agent.] Heavy HYDRA Agent #2: [He fired a wave of fire but was hit immediately] Red Skull: Hello Captain! I see you were foolish to come alone. Captain America: He could’ve helped you! Red Skull: There was no cure for this! [He was referring to his face] Captain America: [He ran towards Skull] Red Skull: [He avoided it and punched Cap in the back] Captain America: GAH! [He yelled in pain] Red Skull: COME ON CAPTAIN! I know you’re better than this! Captain America: [He went for a punch but it was caught by Skull and he was flipped] Red Skull: [He grabbed Cap’s shield, and hit Cap with his own shield] Captain America: [He was able to punch skull in the face, trip him, grab him by the leg, run dragging him, and slam him into a tree like a rag doll. He then hit Skull in the face with his shield when Skull got it.] Red Skull: [He got up recovering from it with a lick of blood coming from his mouth. He bashed Cap’s head into that same tree 3 times and knee him in the stomach. He brought Cap to his knees, stepped on his leg, then twisted his arm] Captain America: [He yelled slightly in pain. He used his left arm to try to block Skull’s punch, but it got a dent in it knocking Cap back. He ran to the tree, and bashed his arm into the tree to put it back in its socket.] Red Skull: Wow Captain. I expected more from you! [He punched Cap to the ground and kicked him in the chin] Captain America: [He got up, and grabbed Skull by the leg and tried to toss him, but Skull bit his arm] Red Skull: [He started punching Cap repeatedly in the face. He then aimed his gun at Cap] Zola: Sir! Come on! He might recover! Red Skull: [Skull walked away and got in the car as Zola drove away] [1 Hour later…..] Peggy Carter: Captain! Captain! Please wake up! [She was shaking him] Captain America: [He started to open his eyes but felt tired and blinked as everything was blurry. He started murmuring] Skull. Skull! [He started coughing] Peggy Carter: Lay back down! [Meanwhile at HYDRA Base] Red Skull: [He was drying his hands off] This was a success Zola. Send agents back to that field, they should be able to finish him off. Zola: Yes sir! [Back at Cap’s base] Army General: Captain! Captain America [Saying weakly] and Colonel Phillips: Yes? Army General: Again, you’re colonel. Agents are attacking that same field, again. Captain America: [He got up limping and grabbed his shield with a dent in it] Peggy Carter: Captain. I assure you they can handle that. Captain America: I’m sorry Peggy, I can’t take any chances like that. Col. Phillips: Well the rookie’s goin’ with ya. Captain America: No! I can’t put him in danger. Col. Phillips: He’s impressed. We’re sure he’d be perfect alongside you. Captain America: Colonel! That’s- Col. Phillips: That’s an order! Captain! [He then put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and said quietly] Look Steve. I wouldn’t just be saying this if I didn’t believe it. And you know me, I’ll keep it straight with anyone. Captain America: OK. Come on Rookie. Let’s head to battle. Rookie: [He grabbed his machine gun, his pistol, grenades, knives, 2 rapid fire guns. And a shotgun and put the guns behind his back, and put a load of bullets over him] Col. Phillips: [He grabbed a Cigar] Damn! Kid got good taste. Captain America: You sure you know how to handle that? Rookie: Trust me I got this Cap. [The Rookie smiled] Captain America and Rookie: [They arrived at the scene and saw a load of agents.] Oh my God. Captain America: [He said this quietly] OK on my call, we’ll Rookie: Ahhhhhhhh! [He ran to the agents with a battle cry and jumped putting 2 grenades on one of the heavy duty HYDRA Agents, stabbed one of the normal ones in the stomach, broke one of the agent’s arms, jumped and hopped on a few kicking them swiftly, then jumped, did a flip and shot his rapid fire guns at the agents. When the two heavy duty agents ran towards him, they blew up because of the grenades. 4 Heavy Duty Agents arrived and surrounded The Rookie with fire. The Rookie used his machine gun and killed all 4.] Captain America: Sweet Lord! [Cap threw his shield knocking out a few of the agents, then picked up two Heavy Duty ones and tossed them.] Rookie: Hey I have an idea! [He jumped on Cap’s shield launching him in the air, and threw 6 knives at 6 agents killing them. One of the agents had a large cannon and fired it at the Rookie. Although he missed, the impact still launched the Rookie back. His mask came off. Revealing himself to be James Buchanan Barnes] Captain America: Kid are you o- [He realized it was James] What in the world?! Barnes?! Rookie: [He pulled out his pistol and shot a HYDRA Agent behind Steve.] Captain America: We’ll talk about this later. [He continued to fight HYDRA Agents until one came with a grenade in his hand, and another one had a gun aimed at Cap’s head] HYDRA Agent #2: Move and I’ll fire this- [Bur he was shot in the head by James’ shot gun because of the cliff/hill James’ was standing on] HYDRA Agent #1: What the- Captain America: [He tripped him and made him fall and kicked the grenade in the air as James shot it. Cap then knocked the agent out with his shield.] James: [He jumped off the cliff and landed] So how’d I do? Captain America: Just come on [Cap and James got on the motorcycle as he drove back to base]. [When he arrived he talked to the colonel alone] Really? You allowed a 14 year old kid. Col. Phillips: Look I saw something in him. He's nearly peak human. Do you know how many fighting skills he’s mastered? Do you know how stealthy he is? If you saw what I saw, you would understand why I picked him. Again, if this wasn’t a ordinary kid, I wouldn’t have assigned him Rogers. Captain America: OK. Just OK. I’m going to go get changed. [He went into his tent] James: [He looked for Cap until he found a army soldier] Hey have you seen Cap? Soldier: [He pointed at Cap’s tent] Alright thanks. [He walked into Cap’s tent] Hey I just wanted to talk about..... Steven Rogers: [He turned around without his mask on and gasped] James: Steve?! You’re Captain America?! Steve: Oh God. I guess you found out. James: Wow, that’s kind of, um. Yeah. Steve: [He chuckled softly] Yeah you met a guy named Steve. James: Sorry about that Steve: It’s cool kid. James: So I was wondering, after today, could I maybe become your sidekick? Steve: I don’t know if it’s safe for you kid. James: Come on Steve! You saw what I did out there! I know the dangers! I trained for years. Please Steve. Steve: [Steve looked down but then looked up and smiled]. Hmmmmmmm. You know, to be my sidekick, you’re going to need a name. Like...Bucky. James: [He smiled with excitement then chuckled] Why Bucky? Steve: Sounds similar to Buddy, and boy! Whoo! The way you move, just wow! Let’s help make a costume for you. [A few hours later…….] Captain America: Let’s see what you look like Bucky Barnes! Bucky: [He walked in with a black mask, a red collar, a blue suit/shirt, a blue waist, red pants, and black shoes] Ya know, this looks nice. But what are we supposed to do about your shield? Captain America: Don’t worry about that. Right now, welcome Bucky Barnes. You’re now working with Captain America. [He put his hand out] Bucky: [He smiled and shook his hand] [Ending credits role] Category:Earth-6160 Category:Captain America: The Animated Series episodes Category:Captain America: The Animated Series Season One Category:HYDRA (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Arnim Zola (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-6160)/Appearances Category:Animated Category:Captain America: The Animated Series 1940's Arc Category:Created by Rangerfan14